Boos Inside Boo
is the three hundred thirteenth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred seventh overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Goku and Vegeta continue to discuss if they should or not release the fat Majin Buu trapped Inside Buu. As they are discussing this, Super Buu creates a Super Boo inside his mind to combat and defeat the Dragon Team. Goku suggests that since the fat Boo was turned into chocolate and yet he is still here, possibly all of Goku and Vegeta's friends are there too, like Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Videl, Ox-King, Master Roshi, Mr. Popo, all who were turned into chocolate on The Lookout. However, the Super Boo in Boo's mind confronts them and informs Goku he is wrong. As Goku and Vegeta stare in amazement that Boo has managed to appear in his own body, Boo stands his ground and prepares to make the Saiyans suffer for their actions, such as freeing Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Gohan, thus making Boo much weaker. As Vegeta begins to slightly panic, Goku blames Vegeta for being this powerless against Boo now, due to destroying his Potara earring earlier. Due to Goku spitting out this information, Boo now knows the two cannot combine anymore, and thus has no hesitation to just attack them. Vegeta yells at Goku for revealing this information so stupidly. Super Buu then prepares to attack, as Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyans. Super Boo laughs as he claims that they still have absolutely no chance of beating him. Goku however, threatens Boo by preparing to fire a ki blast at Super Boo's stomach, hoping to cause extreme pain so he will let them go. While carrying his dog Bee and being flown by Dende over to Boo's location, Mr. Satan finds Super Boo standing motionless on a cliff, with Dende noticing that he has transformed back into his original state before absorbing anybody. Back in Boo's stomach, the attack Goku uses did not work in the slightest, only causing a slight dent in Boo's body, with Boo commenting it felt like he had been bitten by an insignificant flea. With no other option, Goku prepares to take on Boo head on. However, Vegeta meanwhile, without either Goku or Boo noticing, has grabbed the fat Boo's shell and has begun to threaten Super Boo he will tear it off. Super Boo suddenly becomes incredibly fearful, and begs Vegeta not to tear the shell, stating he will "Not be himself anymore". As Goku ponders as to what it could mean, Vegeta wastes no more time and tears off the shell despite Super Boo's pleas. As the Super Boo inside Super Boo's body liquefies back into Boo in pain, the real Super Boo starts to scream, grabbing his head in agony. As Goku and Vegeta finally grab their unconscious friends and leave the fat Boo behind, they eventually escape through one of the holes in Super Boo's head, growing back to normal size once outside. They immediately turn around and notice Super Boo morphing in shape, as his muscles grow to ridiculous sizes for his body. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters